ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Evan Billion Episodes
A list of episodes for the series Evan Billion. Season 1 This episode is about meeting all his enemies. Ben's Real Part 1: Telling Ya After days of boredness, Kevin Levin tells his cousin, Evan Levin, that Ben Tennyson is real, but Evan doesn't believe him. After Kevin finds Evan the Billiontrix, Kevin makes a replica of the original robot from the first episode but more powerful to attack Evan. Can Evan beat him? Ben's Real Part 2: Now Do You Believe Me? Evan defeats the robot, and Evan doesn't know whether he believes him or not. Trying to decide, Evan and Kevin get two new pets, Rocket and Sharpoint, and travel the world, first to Canada, to try to find Ben. But, Widemouth finds them and tries to stop them. Emotion Toys Evan must learn to use his new alien Emotion when Man of Many Puzzles captures the rest of the team and keeps them inside an upgraded version of Mt. Rushmore. Path of the Ninja When taking a secret shortcut to Japan, a ninja gives Evan clues to finding Ben. Song: A Japanese Clue Pisa Party After a plane crash, the gang are stuck in Italy until the plane can get fixed. Ockitalusion plans to destroy Pisa because he believes it holds Europe in place. The Wrath of Scarletose: Part 1 A Pantophage villain named Scarletose steals things for his palace that he will try to rule Earth with. The Wrath of Scarletose: Part 2 A Pantophage villain named Scarletose steals things for his palace that he will try to rule Earth with. Elec Trick Trius tricks the gang into an electric forcefield, so they have to get out. Becoming Aruburia A villain named Ristego was searching for a new home ever since Aruburia was destroyed. Now, he has found Earth after searching every other planet in the galaxy. Jealous of it, he plans to destroy it. Song: This Will Be Aruburia Beat B.E.A.T. Some villains form a group called B.E.A.T., so Evan forms a team called F.I.N.D. to stop them. Song: These Are the Members of F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. Moon Stuck Evan gets stuck in alien form when leaving the moon, and must get out. This episode is a play on the latest episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Unnamed Episode F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. The two groups get stranded on various planets, some being Khoros, Petropia, and Methanos. Unnamed Episode EvaNME While at Dudle Gode, Evan falls in a pond while turning back from NME. Now, all his aliens are ninja-ized. Dog Days The team must defeat Ho'par, but it turns out harder than expected. Song: Loud Music to My Ears Witor Rules The team meet Witor, who wants to rule the USA. He clones the team and controls the clones to be his servants. Now, the team must get back control to defeat Witor. The Curse in Flames Two villains named Pyrece and Raydi'ation use a space ship to enslave all the planets. They go to Viscosia, and the gang must stop them. Journey to Opposites Pyrece and Raydi'ation go to a portal to the opposite dimension and try to enslave Otecym, Erreffo's planet. Unnamed Episode Green Thumb Evan gets Green Thumb and has to defeat a robot. Evan's Sister Evan's sister comes to visit, and Evan gets mad. Problems arise when she gets the Billiontrix. Unnamed Episode Split Personality After Witor Rules, Witor got fused with Ho'par and his clones. The team must save the day, except it is twice the threat. Season 2 Triple Trouble Evan needs to read some books to children at a library, host an elemental battle, and guide some Biosovortians to victory against some evolved Arburian Pelarotas. He decides to use Glider, but there are consequences. Song: Reading Elements to Biosovortians Evan Billion: Regular Show Version Kevin's car breaks down near a park in Pennsylvania. They get jobs to raise enough money to fix it, but for some reason, Kevin has to wear a tall blue bird costume and Evan has to wear a short racoon costume. Note: This episode is non-canon. Season 3 Evan loses his old aliens, but gains 20 new ones. Unnamed Episode Unnamed Episode Unnamed Episode Unnamed Episode All Hail the Great Zapoffian Evan meets a Zapoffian named The Great Zapoffian that is RoboTian's species but looks like Linaport. She locked herself inside a suit to keep control of her powers. Mr. Evan Levin While staying at a hotel in Washington, a portal opens up and sucks the group in. It leads to the future where Mr. Evan Levin lives. He says he has a quest for Evan and his team, but Witor and Ockitalusion start attacking and Evan cannot find out what the quest is. Love Struck The quest is to stop himself from marrying the girl that Mr. Evan Levin married. The girl comes across Evan and wants to date him. After refusing, the girl plans to blow him up. Fan-Made Episodes If you want to make a fan-made episode, post it here and it might become a real episode. Heading 3 format, please. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero